


You Choose Me

by Jeniouis



Series: Simply Stony [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barbed Penis, Cat Dynamics, Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Steve, PWP, Painful Sex, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contrary to popular belief, Tony had the patience of a saint. That's why Steve always chose him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Choose Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this plot bunny, that likes to experiment. And one day it told me to write ABO with cat dynamics. I tried to resist but it wouldn't leave me alone, thus this was born. Hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> (Also, barbed penis is already a tag…interesting)

Contrary to popular belief, Tony had the patience of a saint. Point was proven every time Steve went into heat. Some (most) alphas didn't like to wait. They would mount an omega as soon as the scent was right but Tony could wait. And Steve was always grateful for that. Tony knew because he always went to Tony during his heats. The rest of the team were alphas except Sam (and Vision because he didn't have a gender) and would gladly mate Steve (for more reasons than one) if he went to them but he always chose Tony. Even if he were sometimes cold towards the alpha outside his cycles.

-

It always started at the dead of night. Steve's scent would rise high and thick in the air. Intoxicating. And everyone could smell it, but by now Steve was extremely irritable. The alphas would steer clear of him. The exception being Tony. Steve would come to the lab. FRIDAY would open the door for him and Bruce would quickly flee. Steve wouldn't say much. Just nod his head towards Tony, acknowledging his existence and then plop on the couch and turn on the TV Tony had in his lab. The one Tony put in just for Steve. Sometimes the omega would stay up for the rest of the night. Other times he would fall asleep. If he stayed up Tony would make sure he ate, much to the omega's irritation. If he slept, Tony would gently tuck a pillow under his head and drape a blanket over him. And then make him eat in the morning. It would go on like that for a few days. Steve would stay distant but always within Tony's territory. Especially if they were called into battle. He always stayed where Tony could see him.

Gradually, Steve would get closer to him as his heat kicked up a notch. Steve would flirt then. Giving Tony sweet smiles. Looking up at him through his lashes. Holding Tony’s hand. Making sure they stayed close to each other and touching. Always maintaining physical contact. By this time, they stayed on Tony's floor and Tony had his suite on lockdown. Steve would start eating more on his own. Tony would cook for him and hand feed him when Steve would gracefully fall to his knees at his feet.

A few more days would pass and they would find themselves in Tony’s bed, with Steve lying on his chest, purring from the attention Tony was giving him as he stroked the omega’s back, placing soft kisses along his jaw, pressing his lips against Steve’s. He would pet Steve until the omega was ready. Until Steve would kiss him, hard and passionately. Until Steve would move to position himself on all fours. Presenting himself to Tony. But Tony wouldn't mount him yet. He would move behind Steve, trailing a hand up Steve's spine. Feeling the omega tremble under his touch. He would gently press a finger in Steve's wet entrance, relishing the tightness of Steve. And Steve would moan. A soft noise escaping his kiss swollen lips. Tony would prepare him gently. Making sure he kept brushing his fingers against his prostrate. Tony would reach in front of Steve. Touching his cock. Stroking it gently. Steve would whine a little. Would moan. Would pant. In complete and total pleasure. And Tony would keep working working his fingers inside of Steve, would keep stroking his cock until he would feel Steve clench around his fingers, would feel his cum spill from his dick, all over Tony's hand. Tony always made sure Steve got off first. Since he knew the mating would be painful. That was probably why Steve always chose to him. Other alphas wouldn't do that.

Tony would wipe his hands on on the bed sheet. They would have to be changed anyway. He would grip Steve's hips and line himself up. Steve would start trembling again. Apprehension. Tony would stroke his back in comfort, ask him if he were alright. Steve would always tell him he was perfectly fine. Would tell Tony to enjoy himself. Tony would answer 'I always do.' He would push in then. Gently and slow. Steve would moan a little. To himself. Tony always thought he liked that part. Of course, they never did this outside his heats so Tony never actually knew. When Tony was deep inside Steve, as far as he could reach, he could feel his barbs surface. He couldn't feel when they attached to Steve from within but he would hear the omega cry out. Tony tried to stay perfectly still. He knew pulling would make it hurt worst but Steve would squirm. He would grip the sheets so tight, Tony could hear them tear.

For Tony though, it felt great. The pressure. The heat of Steve's wonderful, tight body. It was fantastic. Tony would lean down and bite the ball of Steve's shoulder. Right below the nape of his neck. Not a claim but a sweet gesture from an alpha towards an omega. And he would release. His barbs would retract. And before he could even begin to enjoy his afterglow, Steve would all but shove him off. Not that Tony blamed him. He would chuckle. Steve would be less amused. But Tony would hold him then. Wrap his arms around, and hold him close. Kiss his cheek. And Steve would drift to sleep in his embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.  
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. To submit your favorite fics, go [Here](https://goo.gl/forms/h0LI8s7WGgZV2gBl1)


End file.
